projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2022
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Alejandro McKay | Stephen Connor | Oliver Hen-Ji |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 July 2020 | 10 September 2019 | 5 May 2013 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Pierce, BE | Cook, JS | Foley, MY |- ! align="left"|Last election | 47 seats, 51.55% | 8 seats, 8.84% | 23 seats, 25.31% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 48 | 22 | 16 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 14 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,178,198 | 542,404 | 398,211 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.31% | 21.78% | 15.99% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.24% | 12.94% | 9.32% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%"| |- ! align="left"|Leader | Joe Bergensten | Joseph Langsley | |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Mojang | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 March 2017 | 7 March 2018 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Los Santos, BE | List | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 5.96% | 7 seats, 7.14% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 9 | 5 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 2 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 227,122 | 117,546 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.12% | 4.72% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.16% | 2.42% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (48):' }| } | }} United (48) Supported by (5): }| } | }} Mojang (5) Opposition (47): }| } | }} Conservative (22) }| } | }} Reform (16) }| } | }} Liberal (9) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alejandro McKay United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alejandro McKay United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 10 September 2022 to elect the members of the 13th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Alejandro McKay, won a second term, defeating the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Stephen Connor, and formed a minority government with the support of the Mojang Democratic Party. Results National results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,178,198 | align="right"|47.31 | | align="right"| 4.24 | align="right"|36 | align="right"|12 | align="right"|48 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|542,404 | align="right"|21.78 | | align="right"| 12.94 | align="right"|21 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|22 | align="right"| 14 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|398,211 | align="right"|15.99 | | align="right"| 9.32 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|227,122 | align="right"|9.12 | | align="right"| 3.16 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|117,546 | align="right"|4.72 | | align="right"| 2.42 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|26,896 | align="right"|1.08 | | align="right"| 0.12 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|2,490,378 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|75 ! align="right"|25 ! align="right"|100 | |} }} }}